


Nightfall

by twodragonsflying



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Raises Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Din Djarin, Blood and Violence, Bo-Katan Kryze Being a Jerk, Boba Fett is a Little Shit, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Luke Skywalker, Eventual Rey/Ben Solo, F/F, F/M, Gay Luke Skywalker, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu is a Chaotic Bean, Half-Vampires, Han Solo Is Bad at Feelings, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, I Love The Wolves but they are not in this, Inspired by the Twilight Series, Leia Organa is a Skywalker, M/M, Mandalorians (Star Wars), No beta we die like humans, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Self-Indulgent, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, The Author Is Hyperfixating on Star Wars and reading Midnight Sun at the Same time, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force Is Replaced By Magic (Star Wars), This was inevitable, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires Mate for Life, i blame discord, slutty Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodragonsflying/pseuds/twodragonsflying
Summary: A long time ago, vampires ruled the earth out of human sight. They are immortal, perfect, powerful, and dangerous. But perhaps everything is not always as it seems.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves, Boba Fett/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Ben Solo, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Everyone, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Nightfall

Pain. Excruciating pain. That’s all he had ever known, all he would ever know. He screamed and shouted no help would come for him. He writhed from the torturous experience of every cell in his body burning. Changing. Evolving into a higher form of being. 

In hindsight, it seemed symbolic how he felt like he was on fire when the transformation took place. In a way, Luke was like a phoenix, rising from the ashes of his past life as a weak human into the immortality and superior existence of a vampire. 

Luke’s human memories flashed before his eyes. There wasn’t anything that interesting to remember. He and his twin sister had grown up in an orphanage. They barely got by. Only recently had their father introduced himself. But he was too young, too… perfect. His pale skin and red eyes revealed that he was not human. He explained that he was their father and that he would bring them into an existence of immortality and power if they wished to to know it. Luke and Leia resented the man, Anakin, for abandoning them at such a young age. But he told them that he would explain the truths that they had not prior been party to, if they agreed to join him. His offer was far too good to pass up, they both agreed perhaps slightly reluctantly. 

And that’s when he bit them. And the pain started. To Luke, in the moment, it had no beginning and no end. It was impossible to imagine a life without the pain. That is, until it did stop. His eyes snapped open to see the world far clearer and more detailed than ever before. The life he had lived before that moment felt just like a dream or a passing thought. It didn’t seem real at all. Surely something so dull and bland could not be real as compared to the sharp senses and images and feelings of his current experience. 

“You’re awake.” Anakin remarked, his voice soft and smooth. 

Luke’s head snapped in the direction of the sound and Anakin chuckled. 

“No need to move so fast, my son.” 

Luke stared at the vampire in front of him. Bronze curls fell perfectly over his shoulders. His skin was like sculpted marble. He resembled a statue of the gods. Luke looked at his hand and saw that his appearance was similarly perfect. He knew that his eyes must’ve had the same bright red hue. 

“You promised that you would tell me what happened to my mother and why you left me and my sister.” Luke said and heard his voice come out an alluring tone.

Anakin nodded his head once but otherwise was still. “And I will keep my promise, but aren’t you thirsty?”

It was only then that Luke realized his throat was burning and he was desperate for one thing. 

Blood. Human blood. 

“Your sister has already gone to hunt. I suggest you do the same. Just don’t get too carried away.” 

Luke’s new senses took over and he was running faster than the human eye could detect. He studied every blade of grass. He could hear the beating of a butterfly’s wing from 100 yards away. And most importantly, he could smell blood. His first victims were a small family. The rush of draining them was incredible. Luke had no moral dilemma upon doing so. They were lesser beings than him. The natural order dictated that they were his prey. 

A few days later, Luke returned to the small house where Anakin and Leia stood still as the statues they resembled, waiting for him. Luke took a moment to examine his twin. Her eyes were the brightest crimson. Her body was perfectly formed in every way. Her dark hair and pale skin complemented each other incredibly well. Immorality suited them all. 

“Tell us now.” Leia demanded of Anakin. “We are both here.”

Anakin exhaled and looked between his children. “I don’t remember a lot about my human years, but I do know that I am your father. I loved you both very much. My wife, your mother, was my whole world. One day I encountered a man who I now know to be an immortal like us. He seemed interested in me, for some reason. He invited me to talk with him and he asked me questions. He promised me great power and wealth. Your mother and I were poor, we were afraid that we wouldn’t be able to take care of you, of course I jumped on the chance. And then all I remember is the pain of transforming. I woke up and he was there to explain to me what I was. All I could think to do was find my family. When I arrived I lost control and… I- I killed her.” Anakin paused, he looked ashamed of himself. It may have been an odd sight, a vampire filled with guilt over killing a human. A human who he loved. “I ran as soon as I realized what happened. I couldn’t risk harming either of you. Years past and when I knew you would be old enough to turn, I sought you out.” 

Luke crossed his arms in a fluid motion. “Why wait until we are in our 19th year?” 

“You were too young before.” Anakin answered. “We stay the same forever. We do not age. Immortal children are incredibly volatile. They do not have the ability to control themselves and can’t be taught. If I had attempted to turn you much younger, you would have been too dangerous. We could have risked discovering.”

“So what?” Leia asked, leaning slightly closer as if she needed to hear better. 

“So, humans knowing our secret could be dangerous. They may be weaker, but they are smarter than we often give them credit for and they outnumber us. Secrecy is our greatest weapon. My creator taught me that, now I’m teaching you.” Anakin explained. 

Luke raised his eyebrows. “Why exactly did he create you, again?”

“He believed I would be powerful.” Anakin paused to look at his children. “He was right.”

“Powerful how?” Leia’s eyes narrowed and her arms crossed identical to her brother. 

“I possess an ability.”

“What ability.” Curiosity weaved it’s way into Luke’s voice. 

“I can see possible futures.” Anakin said, looking between his children. “I can demonstrate, if you wish?”

Luke nodded. “How does it work?” 

Anakin reached for his son’s hand “Sometimes it’s random. Otherwise, with touch and concentration.” He grabbed Luke’s wrist and went completely still and silent for a brief moment. “It seems our meeting with the Volturi will go well. You both have power too.” 

Luke tilted his head very slowly. “What power? What Volturi.” 

“The Volturi are a powerful clan, I am… sort of part of them. And to your other question, there are some things you are meant to discover on your own. ” He stepped back to look at them again. 

“You feel pride?” Leia asked suddenly of her father. “What for?”

“Of you two.” Anakin smiled gently. “And you have discovered your ability? To sense the emotions of others.” 

“I suppose I have.” 

“In time you will learn to influence them too.” Anakin looked at Luke. “Shall we go now. They will be expecting us. And it is never a good idea to keep them waiting.”

Anakin’s vision proved correct. Luke and Leia were greeted positively by the Volturi and given spots among their court. Luke learned of his ability to control others and began learning to perfect it. 

The Skywalker clan was powerful and beautiful. Humans believed them to be gods. Luke, they called Apollo, his sister Diana, and their father Jupiter. Thought it was fitting that mortals believed them divine. After all, they were perfect, immortal, powerful, and they chose who lived and who died. 

Centuries passed, the Roman Empire fell and “god” changed to angel or demon. Just as well, though not as fun. The Volturi overthrew the Romanians in the 5th or 6th century. And they sat around for decades just basking in their own knowledge and power. The Skywalkers eventually distanced themselves and broke away from the ruling clan, though not quite as enemies. They spent their time learning. And there were always new things to learn. Humans were improving rapidly and it allowed for interesting studies to observe or even participate in. 

If Luke missed anything about being human, it was the ability to change and grow. He could learn everything there was to know, but he and Leia would forever be 19, their father 23. 

They followed the best of human civilization and swam across the Atlantic when the new world was discovered. It was around the 19th century when Leia found Han. He was a young, rouge vampire whose creator hadn’t bothered to greet him. Leia instantly fell for him, and even though they argued almost constantly, it was clear that they were in love. 

Anakin had vowed to never love again after his wife. Luke… Luke found it more fun to not be tied down to anyone. He was more of an incubus at heart anyway. Attracting humans, having his fun with them, and then breaking their spine or ripping them limb from limb, whichever was more entertaining at the time. He rather enjoyed hearing the screams and pleas for mercy. Leia always made fun of him for playing with his food before eating it. Not like there was much else interesting to do. 

War, famine, plague, and other crises tore the human world a part. The Skywalkers were there to bathe in the ruin. And the humans were always resilient. They were always so innovative. It became apparent that the vampire secret was far more important as they created weapons that held the power of the sun. But it wasn’t all bad, Luke really liked the movies. And when the Internet became mainstream, he found a new hobby of fixing Wikipedia articles. So many songs and movies and TV shows right at his fingertips. He particularly enjoyed making fun of their bizarre depictions of vampires. Finally he had something to do other than just killing humans in the most brutal way he could think of. 

Okay, maybe Luke had a slight fondness for humans. He would never admit that to his family, but he admired them. They weren’t perfect, and they spent way too much time fighting amongst themselves. But were vampires really any better in that sense? He didn’t believe so. 

Luke spent some time among humans. Observing them or killing them, depending on what he decided that day. Leia spent most of her time with Han, Anakin spent his alone. They were a loosely held together clan, but a powerful one. Respected and feared by all. All who knew of them, that is. 


End file.
